A Prank for the Ages
by MidnightLord13
Summary: Naruto gets knocked out by Akamaru. He decides to pretend he has amnesia. Kiba is with him the entire time, and you'll never guess what happens... WARNING! Yaio/Hentai Don't like don't read. R/R Please! I FEED off that stuff! Rated T for now but will be rated M for later chapters.
1. Prank Executed

**Before I begin, there are certain things I must say.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreiciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

Darkness. That's all I see for a moment. Come to think of it, I don't even remember falling asleep. It's almost as if… Oh no. I couldn't have. Not with HIM… Please tell me I didn't. That no good, spoiled rotten, Uchiha. And him… Why did he let me? Does he feel the same? Or was last night just a dream? I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And this is the story of how I almost destroyed and killed the love of my life. Kiba Inuzuka, the dogboy.

HEY! KIBA! Guess what?! Grandma Tsunade has finally given me a mission worthy of my abilities!

Oh yeah, said Kiba, what'd she give you? Are you going to watch over another one of your furry bear buddies?

I, who dislike being jabbed when it's just about me, was furious with dog breath. My little pal, the Oneba(1), was one of my best friends. I can take it if it's just me being put down, but if one of my friends is brought into the mix, I just can't help myself.

Wanna run that by me again dogboy?, I said.

I said, are you going to walk out(2) with one of your furry pals again?

That's it!, I exclaimed. I will meet you out on the training field! You will wish you were never even born! And don't forget to bring Akamaru! I want him to see his master get crushed by a REAL ninja!

WHAT?! Oh you are so… But I had already ran off toward the training grounds. Kiba had no reason not to follow me.

By the time we got there, Kiba was already totally red, and I was laughing my ass(3) off.

Can't catch me hahaha!, I taunted. I must admit, sometimes, even to myself, I seem a bit childish.

Oh yeah! We'll just see about that!, Kiba exclaimed. Man-beast clone, fang over fang!

Oh shit. I'm in for it now. Multi shadow clone jutsu!

My little minions, filled with their itty, bitty, pieces of chakra, were attempting to hold on to the swirling vortex that was Kiba and Akamaru.

Just at that moment, Hinata and Chino came into the clearing. Hinata took one look at all the Naruto around and promptly fainted in a fantasy filled, well, faint. People think I'm stupid, but even I can see that she wasn't falling for KIBA. After all, he was _mine. _Oh shit. Did I seriously just think that? I must be going out of my mind. But if I was, why would I be feeling like I just had my heart torn out when I think about him being with anyone else? Even as I thought It, I knew it was true. I was in love with a smelly, dog-loving psychopath _who at this moment is coming at me at full speed with a man-beast right behind him!_ In a moment of desperation, I tried a new jutsu I've been working on.

Earth style, deep burrow jutsu(4)! As soon as I said those words, and made the hand signs that accompany them, I knew they wouldn't work. So I tried something else.

AYIAIAIAIAIAI!

Get back here you coward! I'm not finished with you yet! Go get him, Akamaru!

Ruff, ruff, which, I was told later, meant, **will do boss**!

Back in the village…

WHAT?! Naruto and Kiba are going at it again?! All right, I've had it! Bring them to me at once Shikamaru!, Lady Tsunade thundered.

Yes ma'am. _God, this is such a drag… Why do I always end up cleaning up after Naruto._

Back with me…

Good dog! Leave me be! Go find a squirrel or something! I DON'T WANT TO BE HOUND FOOD!, I screeched as I streaked through the forest canopy, trying to get away from Akamaru. He has been on my tail ever since I started running from Kiba. All the while, trying to get him to leave me be and start chasing some other poor creature of the great woods outside the village.

Being the vessel of the fox spirit, Kyuubi, not a lot of people cared about me. Most of the time, I would be out here, running through the trees at top speed, trying to forget my problems. It only worked for so long…

After I hit puberty, and started noticing the little things, like the sweat that collected in the hollow of Sasuke's throat after a really intense match, or when Kiba was out on a jog with Akamaru, how his sweaty body would… Never mind. It isn't for you to know just yet.

All I'm going to say is, I found other way to, _ahem, _take care of the stress that is my life. Most of the time, if I wasn't training with the Pervy Sage, or eating ramen at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, I would be in my bathroom, having some seriously dirty thoughts and allowing my, once again, _ahem,_ little friend to become _very _aquainted with Mr. Right.

Back to my predicament.

Akamaru had finally caught up with me. And for being such a small dog, he sure did pack a powerful under jaw kick.

Way to go Akamaru!, Kiba said as he praised his loyal hound on catching me. I bet you got him good, yeah?

Way better then he though. As a matter of fact, I was about to pass out from a concussion any second. That second happened to be right as Shikamaru came down from above, like one of the star ninja using that forbidden jutsu of theirs. But being passed out, Kyuubi used some of his chakra for me, allowing the conversation to be recorded so that I could listen to it later.

**You're welcome Kit. I could have let you miss out.**

Alright, break it up. Actually, Kiba, I think you already did that.

Shikamaru actually acted like there was something wrong. That got Kiba's attention real quick like. Shikamaru NEVER acts worried. He is always so laid back. Must be that bad influence of a father. If he was more concerned with worldly duties instead of celestial influences, I think I would like him a little more(5).

Oh God! Akamaru, I said chase him down not kill him!

Shikamaru, at this time, spoke up, He isn't dead. He's just knocked out. All the same, we should get him back to the village so that he doesn't die. Since he is knocked out from the concussion you did give him, he might not wake up if we don't get him to the medical ninja _right now_!

At the hospital…

I woke up, not knowing who I was or what had happened. And then it all hit me like a blow from Sasuke's Chidori, right to the head. Every second of the past few hours exploded into my mind in a violent tornado of pain. Even the part that the chakra had recorded for me, I was able to hear. I even heard the message from Kyuubi.

And then I realized that there was someone with me. I turned my head slowly and even that action made my whimper in pain. And I'm not one to give over to pain lightly. After Neji's beat down with gentle fist during the Chuniin Exams, I've had a lot more willpower to resist it.

When the person with me hears me whimper, they shoot up like a weed in summer. I'm not sure why. Maybe it was because they weren't expecting me to wake up. All I know, is that when they did that, it scared me too, and my body wasn't healed enough to take all that movement.

Once more, I was thrust off the ledge and into darkness.

Fast forward several days…

Back at the hospital…

Uhg… Where am I?

At the hospital…

When I heard the voice, I almost couldn't believe it! I know it's my mantra, but seriously! Who would've guessed that the cause of all my pain would be the one sitting at my bedside, ready to answer any questions I had?

Seeing as he was the one to put me in here, I decided to have some fun. I wanted to see who would try to get things from me if I lost my, still present, memory.

As I turned over, I looked Kiba straight in the face and said, who are you?

I would've given anybody any amount of money they wanted if they could have caught a picture of his face at that moment. He turned _translucent._ I kid you not. I think I saw his skull. When he answered I was shocked. And pleased. And a whole bunch more emotions. I never, ever, in my wildest dreams, would have known this about him if I hadn't played amnesiac.

I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And you are Naruto Uzumaki. You are my boyfriend.

**Alright people here it is. The first chapter in a long journey we will take together.**

**Those numbers you probably saw? I will explain them here.**

**1. This little creature is an Oneba. Pronounced, own baa. It shows up in the series in the late 180's.**

**2. Walking out is in reference to a date. It's British so I'm not sure why I put it down but it seemed like the right thing to say.**

**3. For those of you who don't do foul language, I apologize. I do, and you will be seeing more of it. Once again, sorry.**

**4. This is not a real jutsu. I just thought it up so that the story would be more suspenseful.**

**5. I never really did like Shikamaru. For you Shikamaru fans out there, he will be in the story, but he will not have any major roles.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I need a beta. If you are one, or you know someone, give them my name! Thanks again!**


	2. Prank Successful

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreiciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

_Recap…_

I never, ever, in my wildest dreams, would have known this about him if I hadn't played amnesiac.

I'm Kiba Inuzuka. And you are Naruto Uzumaki. You are my boyfriend.

Back at the hospital…

Ok, I said, knowing full well that we had _never _gotten together before this. Ah, the perks of being a false amnesiac… You get to find stuff out that you never would have before. Like Kiba being gay as well as in love with me… I think.

When did we meet, I questioned.

We met years ago, during the first day at the ninja academy(1). As soon as we saw each other, we knew we were meant to be together. After we graduated, our dream became a reality after I asked you out on our first date. You said yes and things gradually went from there.

Have we ever… You know… Done it yet, I asked, blushing furiously because I knew we hadn't. In fact, every thing he just told me was a lie, except the meeting at the academy part(1). He didn't even recognize my existence until after graduation.

This question was meant as a lie test. If he answered yes, then I would tell him that I really did remember everything, and that I now knew his secret, and would tell him that I don't have feelings for him. He had a crush on me. If he said no, then I would still tell him I remember, but I would also be his real boyfriend and not a figment of his imagination.

Well…

Ready to go Naruto, asked Kiba.

As ready as I will ever be, I responded. Me and Kiba were going on our very first real date tonight. Back at the hospital, he actually responded truthfully. It was like magic. I thought for sure that he would lie and say we had. But he didn't. So I kept the promise I made to myself and I told him I remembered everything and that I had just been pretending to be an amnesiac.

Flashback…

Well, no, we haven't, said Kiba. We were going to the day after your accident, but you, had an accident and we couldn't. You've been in the hospital for nearly two weeks now. I was so worried, I never left your side.

Kiba.

Yes Naruto?

I remember everything.

WHAT, screamed Kiba. I thought you were seriously in trouble! How could you do that? What if I did that to YOU?!

You would learn that I want to go out on our first real date, next Saturday at noon.

You mean…?

Yup. I mean that I've had a crush on you since the beginning of time and nothing is going to stand in my way, now that I know you feel the same, I said, getting more and more red as I spoke these things to him.

He didn't answer right away. In fact he just kinda stared at me for ten minutes. Just as I was getting ready to ask him if he agreed, he kinda swooped down and kissed me. Not a passionate or a slow kiss. It felt like the sun, warm and hot all at the same time. I didn't even notice the nurse that was there, I was lost in his embrace, lost in the pleasure of his lips on mine. He smelled like summer.

Back at Ichiraku's…

I still can't believe it, said Kiba. I mean, who would have thought that the person standing beside me now is the one I've been waiting for my entire life. I just can't believe it.

Are you talking about that fat guy standing beside you?

NARUTO! I'm going to kill you!

But you can't, I said, you love me.

When I said that, all his anger melted away, like butter in Gaara's desert home. He pulled me into another one of his time stealing kisses, right in front of everyone in the market place.

We told all our friends that this was going to happen, and they were all more or less supportive. I think the only one who wasn't completely on board was Hinata. After all, she does have that HUGE crush on me. Sakura had to have been the most supportive. I think her exact words were, Now you can stop chasing me, and start chasing Akamaru!

Haha, very funny Sakura.

But aside from them, nobody else knew. Not even Grandma Tsunade. Not even Kiba's mom. But when Kiba kissed me in the market place, I think that everyone in the village knew simultaneously. They must have some freaking weird telepathy powers or something.

We got to Ichiraku's and ordered two bowls of shrimp ramen with extra noodles and another egg. Kiba said he'd pay for the whole thing, but I insisted that I pay, because after all, I was the one to ask HIM on a date, not the other way around.

He countered, saying that he was the one who asked ME, seeing as he gave me the push I needed to become his boyfriend.

I ungracefully conceded the point, but let him pay for the ramen anyway.

Back at my home…

Kiba?

Yes Naruto, he said, all the while practically ignoring me, preferring to watch the Power Puff Girls on T.V.

I sidled closer to him, which was quite the achievement, seeing as we were practically conjoined twins anyway. I grabbed the remote from his hand, turned off the T.V., and grabbed his chin.

I want another of your mind blowing kisses please.

Your wish is my command, copying a djin(2) from who knows where.

As he pulled me closer, I closed my eyes. Ever heard that when you are blind to the world around you, every other sense becomes more open and responsive? They do. That's why when most people kiss, they close their eyes, causing the sense of touch to go into overdrive, blocking out every other sense.

Except hearing. Because right as our lips touched, and you'll never guess, the doorbell rang. I groaned because nobody ever comes to my home. And they day someone did, I was in the living room with Kiba, ready to get it _on_, but I had to get up to answer the door.

Don't move a muscle. I will be five seconds.

He kinda grunted, showing he understood. Although, now that I think about it, it might have been a growl.

I ran to the door, and who would be there but Kiba's mother, Tsume.

Knowing that Kiba would be in HUGE trouble if he was caught here, I asked her, Did you need something ma'am?

Yes. I need my son. Now if you will please hand him over, I will leave, and not have to hurt you(3).

Just as I was about to tell her he wasn't here, said canine/ninja came up behind me, enfolded me in his arms, kissed my neck, and then said in my ear, It's been more that five seconds.

Kiba. Look who's _here._

Oh, hi mom. What are you doing here?

Kiba's mom turned really pale. Almost as pale as when I told Kiba that I had supposedly lost my memory. In a real quiet voice, she said, So it's true? You really are going out with this nine tailed _brat?_

Kiba, in an equally, if not softer voice said, Yes. And if you _ever_ say that again, I will never come home. Not even if I have to go and be a rouge ninja. I love this beautiful child. He fills my life with light and peace. Whereas you only fill my life with darkness and hate. Get out before something dramatic happens. And it will be happening to you if it does.

I stared at Kiba in total shock, not knowing what to say or how to respond to Tsume's blank look that I could see wasn't so blank. She looked about ready to kill, or cry.

Don't bother coming home tonight. You can come in the morning and pack your things. Your sister and I are going on a mission and wont be home for days. I want you out of my house by the time we get back. Understand?

Yes Tsume. I understand completely, my now homeless boyfriend said to his now ex-mother.

She left without another word.

**Bet most of you didn't see that coming huh?**

**Don't worry, they will make up later.**

**But for now you just have to wait and see.**

**Notes**

**1. I'm not actually sure when they met. This is just when I think they did.**

**2. A djin, is pronounce gin. Like the liquor. Its kind of like the big blue thing on Aladin.**

**3. I never really liked his mom. She will only have one more part in this series.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, if you know anyone, or are one yourself, give them my name, or send me yours. I would love to have you beta for me!**


	3. First Love

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

_Recap…_

Yes Tsume. I understand completely, my now homeless boyfriend said to his now ex-mother.

She left without another word.

Back at my house…

Don't cry Kiba… It's not your fault she doesn't care about you enough to allow you the peace of love. Please, please don't cry.

Even as I said it, I knew I was going to start crying with him. Seeing him in this much pain… It was heartbreaking to me. Tsume's a heartless bitch Kiba. You don't need to worry about her anymore.

Naruto… Please don't say that! She may not be who I want her to be, but she is still my mother, he sobbed into my shoulder.

Kiba… You need a place to live.

Kiba looked at me with horror filled eyes. Your right. I do need a place to live! Maybe I can as Neji. Or maybe Lee. Or Shikamaru.

I looked at him. With every word I was getting more angry. He must have saw it in my eyes, or maybe I was just giving off a scent to warn him not to list anymore names. I said to him, Sure, go stay with your _friends._ See if I care. I'm sitting right beside you and you wont even acknowledge that you could stay with me!

I got up off the couch and ran to my room. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had just said that to him! He had just lost his mother and now he thinks he could have lost me too. I was just about to go back into the living room when I heard a slight knock on my door.

Naruto, can I come in?

I suppose Kiba. He came into my bedroom, tears still streaming. Looking at him like that, knowing that I had something to do with it, I almost started crying again.

Can I stay here with you Naruto?

**Finally, **Kyuubi said. **He understands the importance of the trust of his lover. I thought I would have to come out and beat him to make him see.**

_Oh shut up Kyu. This is not your battle. It is mine._

**Naruto, anything that concerns you is my battle. You may be my prison but I'm still glad the warden is here to keep me company. Kit, I need to know, do you love him?**

_Yes_, I said simply.

**Do you think he loves you?**

Once again, _yes._

**Then be with him.**

Naruto?

Yes Kiba. You can stay.

Two days later…

Kiba, is that all of it?

I think so Naruto.

We had just finished packing up his room. True to her word, Tsume and Hana both went on a mission to the Land of Water to help the ninja village there. Akamaru and I were helping him clean up the little bit that was left.

Come on Kiba. Lets get back home, I said to him.

Alright Naruto.

We slowly started walking away from the Inuzuka compound, were Kiba had spent his entire life until this point. We were on our way back to my house when all of a sudden, a shadow appeared right in front of me. For a moment, I could have sworn It was Sasuke. But that couldn't be right. He was still with Orochimaru training to be his next "vessel".

Kiba, did you see that?

See what Naruto?

Nevermind. If you didn't see it, I must have been imagining things, I said. Still, if anything weird was going on, I was going to find out. Especially if it had to do with Sasuke. I made a promise to Sakura. And I intended to keep it.

One week later…

Hey Naruto! Have you seen my boxers? The ones with the little Akamaru looking dogs on them, asked Kiba.

Yup. They are in here. Come and get them.

I knew he loved those boxers. Which is why I had them in my teeth with nothing but my fox-covered boxers on. In my bed. With no sheets. And the blinds closed. Lit by candlelight.

When he got in the room, I swear I saw him pop an artery. He definitely was not expecting to have his eyes molested by my beautifully toned body. I bit down harder and smirked at him with my eyes slit in the most seductive way I could imagine. He came up and I saw that he was trying to hide his dick with both his hands, with little success. He had to be at least eight inches. With a two inch diameter. Uncut. Beautiful over skin. I nearly came right there.

Naruto, what are you doing? I need my boxers so that I can get ready for our mission, he said, all the while, nearly drooling on my body.

I tried to speak around the item of clothing in my mouth. I'n trn to gt a ksss… ad mby smtin mre.

He must have understood, because the next thing I knew, I was being lip raped by a piece of cloth that was in between me and my beautiful boyfriend.

Kba. Stp. I ndd to tke out the undrwre!

Once again he understood and yanked me up into his strong, powerful arms. With one hand, he was massaging my seal, and with the other, he was trying to yank out his underwear, with little success.

Kba, u ndd to lt me do it. Othrwse I mht bte u.

I don't know how he does it to this day, but he backed off a little and let me take it out of my mouth.

Ah, that's better. Now where were we?

Kiba once again started to kiss me, but with less bruising force than before. He was still massaging my seal, but I whispered for him to go lower when he went to suck and kiss my neck.

Without hesitating, he went lower. And as soon as I felt him touch my throbbing cock, I nearly screamed from the pleasure. As it was, only about have the country heard me. The only reason the entire thing didn't was because once again, he had moved up and used some incredible kissing techniques on me. I was going to have to ask him to tell me were he learned it all.

Ki- Kiba. I need you. I want you. Let me go so that I can help you out too.

He pushed me down onto the bed again and let me have full vision of his majestic dick. When I had my fill, I told him, Take of your shirt love. Show me the real Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba did as he was told, but he did it slowly, only revealing inches of is smooth stomach and perfect nipples as he took of his shirt. I had to get me some of that boy, so, before he even had his shirt all the way off, I was exploring his chest and stomach. I couldn't believe some of the things I found and some of the things I knew weren't really there. For instance, I could have sworn I saw a seal around him too. But I must have been imagining things because when I looked again, all I saw was his outie belly button. It was so cute!

I started to explore with my hands. All over his body. Up and down his stomach, and across his chest. I happened to know that one of Kiba's most sensitive spots were his nipples. I leaned up to him and kissed them, practically worshiped them. Kiba was moaning in ecstasy. That I would be able to effect him this much…

I slowly moved my hand lower across my lover. When I reached the base of his horse, I hesitated. Not long, but just long enough for him to say, Go ahead Naruto. It wont bite. Yet.

Yes haha to your little jokes Kiba.

I got over my fear of touching something that perfect and allowed myself to feel the pleasure of worshiping the manhood of my boyfriend. And then I had a thought. I wonder if Kiba was a groaner, a moaner, or a screamer. There was only one way to find out.

I lifted my head of his now, very perky, nipple, and pushed _him_ down onto the bed. He most definitely was not expecting that. I kissed down his smooth stomach and licked his head. As it reached up to beyond his belly button, I doubt I could take the entire thing right now. But performing oral on myself had given me a pretty decent deepthroating experience.

I took his head into my mouth and put a little vacuum on the thing. Then I lifted my head, after a few sucks, and blew icy cold breath at it. Kiba shivered in a _very_ delightful manner.

Ke-keep going Naruto.

Oh I will babe. Don't you worry about that.

I once again took him into my mouth, but this time I went farther than the head. He was still jerking me. It felt amazing and the only thing I could think of to make it feel better is if he was inside of me, or I was inside of him.

Like I said, I went down on him, and he howled. Not like a little howl. I mean like a wolf howls if one of there cubs was shot. I slowly took him into my throat. It surprised me that I actually got all of him in there. The reason I knew was because I felt his perfectly proportioned, kiwi sized balls.

AHHHHHHHHH! NARUTO!

With that I started sucking in earnest. Each time, my throat contracting to give him maximum pleasure. It was almost as if I had gained more control of…

Wait. _Kyu, are you helping me?_

**Of course Kit. I don't want my little one to die, just as he found his love.**

_Thank you Kyuubi._

**Anytime, Naruto.**

After my internal conversation with Kyuubi was finished, I felt Kiba release into my throat. I sucked it all down like a thirsty man to water.

Naruto…

Yes Kiba?

You are… Amazing. Just spectacular.

And with that, he promptly fainted.

**How do you like my first sex scene?**

**I could use some reviews on this one.**

**No Notes**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, if you know anyone, or are one yourself, give them my name, or send me yours. I would love to have you beta for me!**


	4. Breakup

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

_Recap…_

You are… Amazing. Just spectacular.

And with that, he promptly fainted.

KIBA!

Kiba had just been _knocked out_ by having me suck him off?! How is that even possible? I mean, it's just pleasure!

And then it hit me.

Kiba has all the senses of a _dog._ Of course he would pass out. Dogs are like, ten times more sensitive then humans are.

All the same, I thought that I had better bring him to the hospital, just in case.

At the hospital…

It turns out, Kiba was drugged. I don't know by who, or how they knew how to make him pass out just because I pleasured him, but I was going to find out. I stayed long enough to make sure that he was going to be taken good care of and then I started out. When I did… I saw Uchiha. How I knew it was him I will never know. But I did.

When I went over to him, he had the audacity to greet me as if nothing had happened in the Valley of the End. He even asked me if I wanted to go get a drink. Wanting to see what his play was, I agreed. Having no idea what the consequences would be.

At the bar…

Me and Sasuke were drinking sake from those little bowls. He had only had two cups, but unfortunately for me, I had a slight alcohol problem, that I didn't know I had until we went. I had already gotten more drunk than Pervy Sage on one of his research escapades.

That is when all the trouble started.

Me and Sasuke were near the back, because at the moment, nobody else knew he was here. Not even Sakura. He was apologizing profusely for what had happened in the valley, saying he wasn't in his right mind at the time. The curse mark was speaking to him in a way that he said he couldn't really understand. He also apologized to me because he had the mongekeyekyo sharingan. He explained to me that he had made a new best friend and had killed him to get it.

When I heard this, in my drunken state, I told him I was relieved he would no longer be hunting me like a fox that has gotten into the chicken coop. We both laughed at that.

He asked me how I was doing, and what I had been up to while I was gone. I told him that I was going out with Kiba. The look he gave me. It could have killed. And the most dominant emotion in his eyes? Jealousy. And that is how Uchiha found out that I had had a crush on him forever. I told him, that when we kissed, that one day at the academy, I never wanted it to end. And that is how I found out Uchiha had felt the same thing.

Early morning the next day…

Darkness. That's all I see for a moment. Come to think of it, I don't even remember falling asleep. It's almost as if… Oh no. I couldn't have. Not with HIM… Please tell me I didn't. That no good, spoiled rotten, Uchiha. And him… Why did he let me? He _knows_ I'm going out with Kiba.

And at that very moment, said boyfriend walks into my room, and sees me lying naked with Sasuke Uchiha.

We're done.

Later that same day…

You spoiled rotten, pig headed, dick licking, asshole! You ruined everything with Kiba! How could you?! I was drunk and you took advantage of me just because you could! I will never get him back now!, I cried as I punched the living daylights out of the offender of my body. He meant everything to me, damn you! And you just had to come waltzing in here and make love to me! I have to go apologize to him! And you are going to come with me!

Sasuke took all this with a blank expression and cold eyes. He knew. He knew what he had done was wrong, yet he did it anyway. He hadn't really come back to apologize, he had come back to fuck my brains out through my ass. Orochimaru must have trained him well.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his collar when I heard, Mongekeyekyo Sharingan!

And I was thrust into oblivion.

Ten seconds later…

I woke up feeling my torture. He had fucked me every second of that miserable time. A full thirty six hours in a place where the one who cast the genjutsu had control over everything. Even time. It felt like I was ready to pass out from blood loss, and a whole bunch more other feelings. And then I felt Kyuubi.

**Naruto. I am taking over your body now. He will pay for what he has done to you.**

_Very well Kyuubi. Have fun with the evil bastard. And be sure to kill him quickly. I need to go after Kiba._

And for the second time in ten seconds, I was thrust into oblivion.

Five minutes later…

**It is done Kit. He will no longer bother or harm you again.**

_Thank you Kyu. Rest well, for I can tell you are exhausted. You are almost completely drained of chakra._

**Thank you Naruto.**

Kiba's POV(1)…

I had just gotten out of the hospital. When I didn't see Naruto there, I assumed he must have gone off to find the one who had drugged me. I may not remember much after passing out, but some things got through the veil. And one of those times is when the nurse said I was drugged.

So I started looking for him. I found out he had gone home late last night from a bartender at a bar in downtown leaf village(2). So I started toward his house. I mean, our house. After all, we were sharing it.

Several minutes passed as I tried to decide if I wanted to go straight there or if I wanted to stop and get some ramen on the way. My instinct told me to go straight there, so I ignored my feeling that I should give him time and swing over to Ichiraku's before I went home.

When I got there, and he wasn't responding to let me in, I had to pick the lock, because he had yet to give me a key. Once I was done, I called out, but he must still have been sleeping. So I decided to wake him up. The closer I got to his door, the more groaning I could here, like someone with a very nasty hangover. He was at a bar last night so I wouldn't have been surprised if he really did have a hangover.

When I walked through the door, and saw him looking up at me with clear eyes, instead of the eyes of a hungover person, I was about to greet him. And then I saw the body sitting next to him. Sasuke Uchiha. And then I realized, both were naked.

My mind snapped.

Then next instant, I had said, We're done, and left without another word.

In the forest…

I was so mad at Naruto. How could he do this to me? With SASUKE?! That little bastard hadn't even been around for nearly two years! I was the one who sat beside Naruto while I waited for him to recover from Akamaru's kick. I was the one who had let my feelings show when he tricked me into thinking he had amnesia. I was the one who took him on his first date, had given him his first kiss, had given him _everything. _I had even given him my love for him, over my love for my mother.

When I realized that I was moments away from the waterfall, I stopped. This would be the perfect spot. I realized that, he probably didn't even love me. He hadn't even told me he did. Not once last night did he tell me he loved me.

**What's wrong pup?**

When I heard my wolf spirit, I almost cried. I had forgotten that he was there.

_Nothing Wolf. I'm just going to do something dramatic. _

**Such as?**

_I'm going to make the world a better place…_

**Bet you didn't see all that coming huh?**

**And you had better keep reading.**

**You wont know what happens to Kiba if you don't.**

**I know I'm evil, no need to voice it. **

**Notes**

**1. POV stands for point of view for those of you who don't know.**

**2. I know the name of the village, I just isn't coming to me right now.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, if you know anyone, or are one yourself, give them my name, or send me yours. I would love to have you beta for me!**


	5. The Suicide Mission

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

_Recap…_

**Such as?**

_I'm going to make the world a better place…_

**You can't Kiba! Do you know what that would do? What havoc you would wreak on the village? Your death will weaken the seal on me, and cause me to break loose! I wouldn't hesitate to destroy the village for what it's done to you.**

_I care not anymore Wolf. I have lost everything. My home, my family, and even my love. I don't care what happens anymore. I'm ready for the spirits to have me._

**But pup, what if you misunderstood the entire ordeal? What if Naruto never meant to do that with Uchiha? You could be mistaken Kiba.**

_I would rather not take that chance. _

**Fine. The first person I'm taking out now is Naruto. And not even that blasted fox can stop me.**

_I told you I don't care Wolf. Do as you will. It is done._

Naruto POV…

I ran straight to Akamaru. If anyone could track down Kiba, it would be him. He was still in the corner of the room were we had left him to sleep. I woke him up in my frantic urge. As soon as he heard me mention Kiba, and find, he was up and at it.

He led me out of the village toward the forest. Why Kiba would go there, I had no idea at the time. But I trusted Akamaru to get me to Kiba. He has no idea how bad I felt.

On the way, I started talking to Kyuubi.

_Kyuubi, do you remember what happened last night?_

**Yes Kit. But you wont like it.**

_Show me._

Flashback…

_Sasuke!, I screamed, knowing full well that he was right above me, pleasuring me in ways I couldn't even comprehend. He kept hitting me in a bundle of nerves, stationed deep inside my ass. Every time he hit it, I screamed louder and harder, until even my screams were silent._

_Sasuke had a dick the size of the Land of Fire. Not literally, but you get my meaning. About ten inches in length and one and a half in circumference, I was getting the fuck of my life, by someone I had just gotten reacquainted with. He had a lovely patch of pubic hair, trimmed, that was dark blue, just like his hair. I figured that it must be his natural hair color because, who died pubic hair? To close to the soft spot of a man for me._

_Sasuke was jerking me off as he screwed me deep. He somehow seemed to know when I was going to climax, because as soon as he got me ninety nine percent, he would let go and stop moving. I finally screamed at him, if he didn't let me cum, I would cut off his balls and use them as fish bait. _

_So he let me cum._

_As soon as I did, I felt him push in deeper than he had before, and let loose a scream of, OH FUCK! And I felt his cum deep inside me._

_When he pulled out of me, he had just enough strength to say, I know I hit your prostate by the way you were screaming. It was that little bundle of nerves you probably felt. Orochimaru taught me well did he not?_

_And then we fell asleep, with him holding me._

Real time…

_Oh dear lord, what have I done?_

**Relax Kit. It was not your fault. He was the one who took advantage of you. Not the other way around. **

I found out latter that she kept the next part from me.

**I just hope I don't have to use my super forbidden jutsu on Kiba to make him see. It would be traumatizing for the poor child to be in Naruto's position all yesterday. To feel what he felt. To understand what happened.**

Akamaru had finally stopped, right in front of the waterfall. And then I saw Kiba's jacket. The silver one, with the ring of black fur around the hood. His favorite.

And when I saw the jacket, I knew. He had jumped over the waterfall.

I told Akamaru to wait at the bottom for me. I then proceeded to take off all of my clothes except my boxers. The same ones I was wearing the night of Kiba's accident. The night that we…

**Are you sure Kit?**

_Yes Kyu. I have to save him, and this is the fastest way down._

And with that, I jumped off the cliff.

Kiba's POV…

When I jumped, I knew I had made a huge mistake. The waterfall was fifty feet high, and the pool was coming up at me faster then I expected. I landed in the water spreadeagle. It almost knocked me unconscious. And then my survival instinct kicked in. I started swimming toward the surface of the water. When my head broke the surface I tried to break through the current, but it was just to strong. I ended up back underneath the water.

I was too tired to swim, and didn't have enough air to last me long. So I turned my head downstream.

And everything went black.

Naruto's POV…

As I was falling, I notice Kiba's head pop up above the water for just a few seconds. And then it was under again. I just about lost it there.

I used my chakra to slow my fall a little, but even so, it still felt as if I was swan diving the ground. Not as hard as concrete, but still hard. I stepped up onto the water and ran downstream, all the while looking for Kiba. When I saw the giant rock in the middle of the stream, I knew that Kiba had been stopped there because I didn't see him anywhere else along the bank, and even if he was hiding, he couldn't hide his scent from Akamaru.

As I got up to the rock, I saw Kiba under about a foot of water with no bubbles coming to the surface. Bubbles are always a good sign when you are underwater. It shows you aren't dead. I reached down and grabbed him and dragged him over to were Akamaru waited for me. When I saw that he wasn't breathing, I put my heart to his chest and listened for a heartbeat. There was none. So I started to perform CPR. Ten pushes to his chest, one kiss of life to his lips.

After three tries, I got him to spit up any water he had in his lungs. I listened once again for his heartbeat. I found it. It was faint but there. In my haste to see him safe, I performed the fastest summoning jutsu of my life. A blue and green messenger frog appeared. He asked me what I needed sent and to who. I told him Tsunate, the fifth Hokage, and I needed her to prepare a ER room for Kiba. I told him it was extremely urgent. He left in a blink.

Come on, Akamaru! We have to get Kiba to the hospital!

So we left, with only a dust cloud to show where we had been.

At the hospital…

Naruto Uzumaki?

That's me.

Kiba Inuzuka is going to be fine. It was touch and go for a while, but he pulled through. He will be awake in the next few minutes if you want to talk to him. But be warned, he may be a little woozy. Don't push him too hard.

I wont. And thank you. He means the world to me.

I hurried to Kiba's room, and when I got there, Sakura was waiting for me beside the door.

How long?

I wasn't sure what she meant, and I told her as such.

How long have you known that Sasuke has been home?

My face paled at even them mention of that double crossing, two timing, bastard. I should have known he would go to Sakura next.

I've know for a few days.

_**SMACK**_

Why didn't you tell me?

I countered her question with one of my own. Did he tell you everything that happened last night?

She looked at me in a funny way. She told me that he told her, he had just been in town for a few days. He said that Naruto already knows and not to tell him that she knew she knew.

So I told her what happened. She about blew a gasket. And then Kyuubi took control.

Kyuubi's chakra is so intense and full of anger it has the color of it. Red. She took over my body and used a jutsu on Sakura. I'm still not completely sure what it does, as she still wont talk to me about it. All I know is its name. Super Forbidden Jutsu, Memory Transfer Jutsu(1). I think the title says it all, but I can never have it used on me, as she is the only one with enough chakra to pull it off.

Moments later, Sakura came out of her trance and announced that she was going to kill Sasuke. And she left, just like that.

I walked into Kiba's room, fully expecting for him to be asleep still. He wasn't When he saw me, he turned over and didn't acknowledge my presence. I heeded the doctors orders not to push him, so I sat down on the chair beside his bed and said, Kiba, I am so sorry you had to walk in on that. I never meant for it to happen. I was drunk last night, not knowing what I was doing. Please forgive me. I…

I knew as soon as I said that, out lives would change forever. But I didn't care. I needed him back in my life. Smelly dog breath and all.

I… I love you Kiba Inuzuka.

At that, he rolled over and looked me straight in the eyes. His gaze was searching mine for any hint of betrayal. I deserved it too, after what I had done to him this morning.

He said, What did you say?

I love you Kiba Inuzuka.

I could tell that he nearly had a heart attack. I could tell that never, in his wildest dreams did he think that I would ever say those words. He looked at me and said, I love you too.

Mine and his relationship changed forever after that.

**Bet you all didn't see that coming huh?**

**Kiba trying to commit suicide and all.**

**Notes**

**1. Once again, this is a jutsu of my own creation. I kinda took a spin off of Ino's Mind Transfer Jutsu.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, if you know anyone, or are one yourself, give them my name, or send me yours. I would love to have you beta for me!**


	6. The Killing of an Old Friend

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

_Recap…_

I could tell that he nearly had a heart attack. I could tell that never, in his wildest dreams did he think that I would ever say those words. He looked at me and said, I love you too.

Mine and his relationship changed forever after that.

One week later…

Kiba, have you seen Akamaru? I have his breakfast ready!

As soon as I said that, said canine barreled into the room and jumped up to lick me in the face, and then, just as suddenly, went to his bowl to eat his breakfast.

It's been about one week since Kiba's incident. Grandma Tsunade charged me with watching over Kiba, just to make sure he wouldn't try to kill himself again.

I was cringing mentally as I thought that. It was my fault he tried to kill himself in the first place. If I hadn't got drunk with that stupid Uchiha around, none of this would have ever happened.

Kiba, was in the living room watching T.V. I brought him out a perfectly cooked bowl of ramen. We both were chowing down when a knock on the door brings us out of our reverie.

Stay here, I mean it. Remember the last time you came to the door to see who was there.

His face darkened and I knew he would be upset all day after that unless I apologized.

I'm sorry Kiba. I didn't mean it like that.

It's alright Naruto. I just wish you wouldn't bring that day up. It kills me.

I know love. I will try.

And with that, I left the room to go answer the door. Who should be there, but the bane of my existence, Sasuke Uchiha.

Hello Naruto. May I come in?

_Kyu?_

**Yes Kit?**

_Why the hell is he still alive?!_

Flashback…

When Sasuke saw Kyuubi in her full form, he nearly panicked. But then he realized, he had the thing that would fool her, as well as anyone who looked. With a few simple hand movements and the yelling of, Quick jutsu, facial transformation jutsu(1)!, he poofed out of there, leaving his bewildered clone to wonder why he suddenly looked like a rouge ninja.

Kyuubi didn't even hesitate as she slaughtered the poor man, thinking honestly that this was the man who had destroyed her Kit's life.

The man didn't even see her coming.

Sasuke watched the entire ordeal through a slit in the window.

Someday Naruto, you will be mine.

Present…

**I… I do not know! I could have sworn I killed the bastard…!**

_Kyu. You stopped talking. That isn't good. You never do that unless… Wait. Are you unsure if you killed him?_

**Yes. I have heard of a jutsu that allows the user to transform another person into the user down to the smallest detail. Even the chakra is transfigured.**

_Wow. That must be one powerful jutsu. Even so, he was the one who fucked my daylights out. But more importantly, he made Kiba think that I didn't love him. He needs to die. _

Right at that moment, Kiba, the other bane of my existence at the moment, came up behind me. And saw Sasuke. And then, he turned translucent again.

Why are you here Uchiha?

Why, to bring Naruto of course.

Kiba then turned to me, Didn't you say that Foxy killed him the day of the accident?

She thought she did. She thinks that he used a Quick jutsu(2).

I watched Sasuke's face as I said that, and sure enough, he was a pool of calm to anyone but me. I knew him better. His eyes crinkled the slightest bit, while his mouth formed the very beginnings of a frown.

She was right too., I said to Kiba. Sasuke just proved it. You may not have seen anything, but he can't fool me. I know when he lies. I was with him on that damned team seven for to long.

Sasuke, at this point was frowning considerably. He didn't know that I could read him that well. Even Itachi, with his sharingan, couldn't do that. In fact, as far as he knew, not even he himself could read himself that well.

And there he goes. I just proved it. Kiba, would you like to bring Uchiha inside, and have a little _chat?_

Inside my apartment…

Me and Kiba were standing in front of the T.V., looking down at the offender of our peaceful day.

What did you really come here to do Sasuke?

Truthfully? I came to apologize. I have never had that much to drink in my life. And I cant hold my liquor very well. It gets into my bloodstream_ way_ too fast.

Why should we believe you?

Because I'm leaving again. I'm going back to Orochimaru. I came back because I thought you would still be single Naruto. Not that I'm complaining, but did you have to choose dogbre…!

I dare you to make a _sound _against my boyfriend.

He must have seen something in my eyes because he gulped a little and nodded to concention.

Now. Kiba will you go and fetch Akamaru? He has a message to deliver to the Hokage.

Will do Naruto. I will be back in half a sec.

Sasuke was looking at me, and I swear I saw a tear in his eye.

Why are you doing this to me Naruto? I thought we were friends!

I leaned in real close and said in his ear, Were you my friend in the valley? No. Were you my friend a few days ago? No. I am not your friend. And I never will be. Not again. Every time we started to even marginally like each other, you would go and blow it by saying or doing something stupid. Not again.

I leaned back up, still with my kunai at his throat. Kiba came back in the room with Akamaru in tow. Here Naruto, switch me places. I think I owe Uchiha a little fear.

I switched places with Kiba and started writing a note to Tsunade. Short and to the point. Akamaru left in about three seconds.

Hokage's tower…

Tsunade was having a bad day. With all the paperwork she had to do, and Shizunai just bringing in more was one reason. The other was that she lost a bet to the Huuga child. Neji. She bet that he was wrong and Lee didn't have a crush on him. He bet that he did. Three days latter, he showed up, Lee in hand, and told her to pay up. Turns out he had a crush on Lee as well.

When Akamaru showed up with the letter from Naruto, she just sighed. Another problem to deal with. And then she read the letter.

HOLY SUN OF THE HOKAGE!, she screeched. SHIZUNAI! BRING TEN ANBU UNITS TO NARUTO'S HOUSE AT ONCE! SASUKE UCHIHA IS BEING HELD THERE UNTIL HE CAN BE QUESTIONED!

Yes ma'lady. At once.

My apartment…

Fifteen minutes after I sent Akamaru to the Hokage, ten ANBU units, Shizunai, and Tsunade herself were standing at his door. When he saw who was there, I just beckoned them to follow.

They got to the living room. Kiba was still standing with the kunai at Sasuke's throat. And then I realized something. Sasuke had the mongekeyekyo sharingan.

I yelled ate everyone, Divert your eyes! He has special genjutsu!

Sasuke had just finished the jutsu. The only ones that didn't get hit were me and Kiba. As Kiba was behind him, and not looking into his eyes. And I had already closed and diverted mine.

I yelled at Kiba, Kill him now! If you don't, they will wake up unable to move!

Kiba, upon hearing this, slid the kunai across Sasuke's throat, nearly severing his head from his body.

This time, there were no mistakes.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.

**Sasuke deserved to die for what he did to Naruto no?**

**Notes**

**1. Once again, this is based of a jutsu in the series, but it is not the same jutsu.**

**2. Quick style jutsu does not really exist.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, if you know anyone, or are one yourself, give them my name, or send me yours. I would love to have you beta for me!**


	7. Kyuubi and Wolf Meet Again

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

_Recap…_

This time, there were no mistakes.

Sasuke Uchiha was dead.

Finally. That spoiled rotten brat was dead. This one wasn't a clone or anything. I could feel it.

Moments later, all of the others woke up from the genjutsu. Their own personal nightmare. When Lady Tsunade spoke, it was with a throat as hoarse as a horse.

Naruto. What happened?

I looked at her and said, You were hit with the mongekeyekyo sharingan. It's a super secret genjutsu that allows the one posesing it to bring into the mind of the used, their very worst nightmare. But at a terrible price. The user must _kill_ his best friend in order for the sharingan to come into play.

I was hit with it a few weeks ago. That's how I know what it does. I knew he had it before that though. Me and Sasuke were at a pub down town. He told me there.

I knew were this was going to lead so I looked over at Kiba. My eyes asked the question for me.

Go ahead Naruto. I doubt anyone in the village doesn't know anyway.

I went on to ask Grandma Tsunade if she knew that Kiba and I were boyfriends. She said she did, and that she wasn't surprised in the slightest. In fact, her exact words were, You two fought like and old married couple ever since I've known you. It didn't come as a surprise to hear that you two were going out.

After that I told her about what had happened after the pub. How Sasuke and I… And then how Kiba walked in, and got the wrong impression. When I tried to run after him, Sasuke used his sharingan to bring me into my worst nightmare.

When I came out of it, only a few moments had past, were as in my nightmare, thirty four hours had past, with Sasuke controlling the time. I went to go find Akamaru because he was the only one who could find Kiba at the time.

I told her how I found Kiba's jacket above the waterfall, and how I jumped off to save him before it was too late. How I found him, with every piece of his body underwater and no air in his lungs.

Everything after that, she already knew.

Tsunade looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, and said, You have had a horrible time. It seems to me that Sasuke got exactly what he deserved.

A few hours later…

Naruto?

Yes Kiba?

What is your worst nightmare?

I knew this was coming. I had everything figured out, except what to say. I sat him down on the couch, kissed him lightly, and the words started coming to me of their own accord.

Kiba, my worst nightmare was being fucked by Sasuke. And the worst part? That I knew it wasn't you, and I still enjoyed it. I hated every _second, _every _moment,_ that I was in their, with him. And yet my mind was telling me that I _enjoyed_ it.

I was crying now. Sobbing really. Kiba just looked at me, all his conflicting emotions swirling around in his eyes.

Kiba, do something! Don't just sit there! Smack me, hit me, cut me, break up with me, I don't care, But please! Do something so that I don't sit here wondering what's going to happen, I yelled through my tears.

I didn't expect what came next. Kiba sidled closer to me and put his strong, soft arms around my crying form. Naruto. I will never do that… You mean more to me then anyone in the entire world. You should know that by the way I severed all ties with my _family._ You are my family. Please stop crying before I start crying with you. I love you, Naruto. Stop crying.

I started to stop crying on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. Kiba? Can I get a drink of water please?

Before I could even blink, Kiba was gone and back with a full cup of water in his hands.

Thank you Kiba…

Anytime Naruto.

In Orochimaru's palace in the Village hidden in the Sound…

WHAT?! Sasuke was killed by the dogchild and the fox brat?! How is that even possible?!, screamed Orochimaru.

No idea sir. But Tsunade was there, along with ten ANBU units. And that stupid medical ninja, Suzunai. Apparently, Sasuke got all of the ANBU, Tsunade, and Suzunai with his mongekeyekyo sharingan. Naruto and Kiba escaped the jutsu because they weren't looking directly into his eyes. Kiba then cut Sasuke's throat before any real damage could be done with the sharingan.

Noooooo! He was the perfect specimen! I could have had his body in a few years! As well as his kekaigenkai. Now I have to find someone else to take over!

My lord, If I may make a suggestion?

Well go ahead then.

What about the fox child? If you took control of his body, you would also have control of that fox demon inside him?

Ah, how true… We will see what happens. If no other, better, subject shows its face, then the brat will have to do.

Two weeks later…

Come on Kiba! I know you can go faster than that!

I looked at Naruto and thought, _Where does he get all this energy first thing in the morning? Especially after last night? _I blushed just thinking about it. All of my blood was going one place, and it wasn't my head. Well, not the one my brain is in.

**Pup, he gets it from Kyuubi.**

_What do you mean Wolf?_

**I mean, the chakra she has is always running through his body. The only reason it isn't used is because she has to let it be used. She helps him have the energy to stay on his feet. He would drop dead in ten seconds flat if she didn't.**

I cringed at his honesty.

Speaking of honesty, I was wondering when I should tell Naruto that I have a spirit beast inside of me too.

**Kiba, you had better tell him soon. If she hasn't sensed my presence in you yet, it is only a matter of time before she does.**

_You're right Wolf. I will stop him right now and tell him._

**I didn't say now Pup. Wait until you get home, so that you can sit him down, like when he did, when he told you about his nightmare.**

_You're right once again Wolf. I tell him that we need to go get some ramen and then start heading back._

I yelled at Naruto, Hey Naruto! You wanna go get some ramen at Ichiraku's?!

Naruto actually stopped in his tracks. RAMEN!, is all I heard before he was standing beside me and pulling me toward town.

At Ichiraku's Ramen Shop…

Ah, for the love of ramen this ramen is good, he said!

Well I try to do my best for my best customer, said the chef. We have to have you around, so that we don't go out of business!

Haha! Your ramen is too good for you to go out of business! If anything, you should open a bigger shop!

Huh, you're right!

And with that, we were out on the street with a bowl of ramen and chopsticks to eat it with. The doors were locked and The sign on them said, Closed for renovations!

Let's go home Naruto. I have something I need to tell you.

Our apartment…

Naruto, why don't you sit down. What I'm about to tell you, nobody knows about, but my mother, the elders of my clan, and the Hokage.

**Careful Pup. You don't want to scare him before you've even told him. Not to mention that I can feel her awareness of this conversation. She doesn't like me much so keep it nice and calm.**

_I know Wolf. That's what I'm planning to do._

I looked at Naruto and saw the curiosity in his eyes. I took a deep breath and started to explain.

Naruto, have you ever really looked at the seal on your stomach?

Yeah why?

Because of this.

I let loose the chakra that was concealing my seal and lifted my shirt. Naruto stared at it like he had already seen it, but didn't realize that it was real.

Naruto?

Yeah Kiba?

What do you think this is?

It looks to me like a slight differentiation of the seal on my stomach.

Because it is. It is still the Reaper seal, it just holds a different embodiment then your Kyuubi.

I heard her voice then, as if it was coming straight out of my head. Just like Wolf's did.

**I am not **_**his **_**Kyuubi. He is **_**my **_**Kit. Now that I know you have the seal, I can transfer some of my chakra to it to talk to you the same way your embodiment does. Who do you contain anyway?**

At that moment, Wolf spoke up.

**Hello Kyuubi. It's been a long time.**

**Wolf? Is that really you? I thought you died in the Battle of A Thousand Lakes! What a joy it is to finally hear your voice again!**

And then her tone changed.

**Why are you within the Kiba child if the last time I saw you was over three thousand years ago?**

**I made a deal with one of Kiba's direct ancestors. I would give permission to them to seal me, if I was past down through the direct heirs of the one who did the sealing. Kiba's multi-great grandfather did the sealing on me. Ever since then, the male of the family would take me out of his body when he had a child, and place me back in the body of the next. **

**It went on for generations. Not once did we have a child like Kiba. When I found out that you were the one in Naruto's body, I couldn't believe it. I thought **_**you **_**had died during that battle.**

**No Wolf. I was sent back to the demon realm to conserve my strength for the next time I was let out. It just so happened that the time I was let out was the time you were here in Kiba's new born body. I was placed in Naruto's body by the Fourth, using the Reaper seal, and the Fourth died. As is the price. Ever since, I've been in this Kit's body.**

**Well Kyu. It certainly feels as if you are having fun being trapped. I never took you as a bondage type. I guess that after a while, you get used to it, no?**

**Indeed. And we had better stop talking now, or these children will learn things they aren't supposed to just yet.**

**Right you are. I will most definitely talk to you on the plain we are on now.**

**Plain? **

**Yes. Haven't you tried to get out before?**

**Yes. And every time I did… Ohhhh… THAT plain.**

**Indeed. Talk to you there.**

**Ok. Goodbye Wolf.**

I felt her presence leave my body. I reached inside my mindscape, and saw Naruto doing the same thing.

_What was that all about Wolf?_

**Apparently, she doesn't dislike me as much as I thought she did. In fact, she likes me a whole lot more than I thought. **

I could've swore I felt him blush.

_Wolf. Are you blushing…? You are, aren't you?! I get it, she hid something from our minds didn't she? That invitation to the plains? That wasn't just a friendly request. You two have feelings for each other!_

**We do not… Alright we do. So what's it to you?! You have feelings for a fox as well. He just isn't female.**

_True, true. Alright I will let it be for now. But I want answers later._

**Fine Kiba. You win.**

And I exited my mindscape, just as Naruto was exiting his.

Was that weird or what Kiba?

I had to agree with Naruto on this, it was pretty weird.

Naruto POV…

Kiba took me to Ichiraku's to get some ramen. I swear, that child know how to treat me right.

And then we were kicked out on our asses because I suggested he open a bigger shop.

Kiba said, Let's go home Naruto. I have something I need to tell you.

And I had a feeling something good was going to happen.

At our house…

Kiba said, Naruto, why don't you sit down. What I'm about to tell you, nobody knows about, but my mother, the elders of my clan, and the Hokage.

Kyuubi spoke to me.

**Naruto, he is about to share a secret with you. Don't blow it by yelling or saying something you're going to regret.**

_I would never do that Kyuubi! You know me better than that!_

**I know, but this secret is huge. I can feel his anxiety coming off of him in waves.**

_Alright Kyuubi. I promise not to do anything rash._

I left my mindscape and looked at Kiba with curious eyes. He sighed and started.

Naruto, have you ever really looked at the seal on your stomach?

Yeah why?

Because of this.

He must have let loose some chakra or something, because, when he took off his shirt, there was a seal around his belly button. Nearly identical to mine.

Naruto?

Yeah Kiba?

What do you think this is?

It looks to me like a slight differentiation of the seal on my stomach.

Because it is. It is still the Reaper seal, it just holds a different embodiment then your Kyuubi.

I heard her voice, just like normal.

**I am not **_**his **_**Kyuubi. He is **_**my **_**Kit. Now that I know you have the seal, I can transfer some of my chakra to it to talk to you the same way your embodiment does. Who do you contain anyway?**

At that moment, I heard his voice, just like I did with Kyuubi.

**Hello Kyuubi. It's been a long time.**

**Wolf? Is that really you? I thought you died in the Battle of A Thousand Lakes! What a joy it is to finally hear your voice again!**

And then her tone changed.

**Why are you within the Kiba child if the last time I saw you was over three thousand years ago?**

**I made a deal with one of Kiba's direct ancestors. I would give permission to them to seal me, if I was past down through the direct heirs of the one who did the sealing. Kiba's multi-great grandfather did the sealing on me. Ever since then, the male of the family would take me out of his body when he had a child, and place me back in the body of the next. **

**It went on for generations. Not once did we have a child like Kiba. When I found out that you were the one in Naruto's body, I couldn't believe it. I thought **_**you **_**had died during that battle.**

**No Wolf. I was sent back to the demon realm to conserve my strength for the next time I was let out. It just so happened that the time I was let out was the time you were here in Kiba's new born body. I was placed in Naruto's body by the Fourth, using the Reaper seal, and the Fourth died. As is the price. Ever since, I've been in this Kit's body.**

**Well Kyu. It certainly feels as if you are having fun being trapped. I never took you as a bondage type. I guess that after a while, you get used to it, no?**

**Indeed. And we had better stop talking now, or these children will learn things they aren't supposed to just yet.**

**Right you are. I will most definitely talk to you on the plain we are on now.**

**Plain? **

**Yes. Haven't you tried to get out before?**

**Yes. And every time I did… Ohhhh… THAT plain.**

**Indeed. Talk to you there.**

**Ok. Goodbye Wolf.**

I felt his presence leave my body. I reached inside my mindscape, and saw Kiba doing the same thing.

_Kyu, what was that all about?_

**Apparently, I don't dislike him as much as I though I did. In fact, I like him a lot more than I thought.**

I could've swore I felt her blush.

_Kyuubi. Are you blushing…? You are, aren't you?! I get it, he hid something from our minds didn't he? That invitation to the plains? That wasn't just a friendly request. You two have feelings for each other!_

**We do not… Alright we do. So what's it to you?! You have feelings for a wolf as well. **

_True, true. Alright I will let it be for now. But I want answers later._

**Fine Naruto. You win.**

And I exited my mindscape, just as Kiba was exiting his.

Was that weird or what Kiba?

He shook his head, that yes, he agreed with me on this one. It was pretty weird.

**Kyuubi and Wolf having feelings for each other after three thousand years of being separated. Huh. Didn't realize that was going to happen.**

**No Notes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, If you know one or are one yourself, give them my name and have them send me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**


	8. True Love

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

_Recap…_

Was that weird or what Kiba?

He shook his head, that yes, he agreed with me on this one. It was pretty weird.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

On the mindscape plain…

Welcome back Kyuubi.

It's good to be back Wolf.

Me and Kyuubi had just gotten reacquainted, three thousand years after the Battle of a Thousand Lakes. I was in absolute agony, trying to read her thoughts, but I didn't have any idea what was going through her pretty little head.

Quit staring at me and go on with whatever it is you are going to say already!, she said.

I was going to say, you look more beautiful then the last time I saw you.

She laughed. She actually laughed!

That is because, the last time you saw me, I was covered from head to toe in blood and gore, we were fighting off the enemy, and both of us were in our full fledged animal forms. If I remember correctly, and I think I do, our animal forms don't care for each other very muck.

I think I might have blushed, because she started laughing again.

Your correct. My wolf side tried to destroy your fox once remember?

Ah yes, I remember it well. It was right after the Sage died. I was in pain, crying for him to come back to us. You, being the young, arrogant, wolf you were, sensed my pain and though you could make an easy snack out of me.

I got the crap kicked out of me for that. One thing I learned that day is to never interrupt a woman's grieving. They pack a hard punch. I still have the scar on my leg when you punched me through that tree.

Hahahaha! Yes, I remember.

But suddenly she got very serious.

But that isn't why you called me out here is it? You want something from me don't you?

As a matter of fact I do. I've been alone, all this time, except for my vessel. They are good for talking, but I think they are to scared of our chakra to do anything else. Or they just don't think that getting rid of stress is a good idea.

So what are you trying to say Wolf?

I moved very close to her. I brushed a string of hair that had fallen forward, back behind her ear. I leaned in close and said, I would rather not be alone for any longer then I have to.

You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that.

And, in the mindscape plain, which only the nine beasts had access to, we were one, for the first time.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Many hours later…

Hey Kiba? Do you feel anything different about Wolf today? I mean, Kyu feels… I don't know… Content.

As a matter of fact, Wolf feels the same way. Also, he tells me that he has finally found a mate that he can be with whenever he wants.

Kyuubi had said the same thing to me when I felt her return to my mind.

Kiba? I think that we are linked in more ways than one now.

**How right you are Kit.**

_Did you and Wolf… He and you… Never mind. I don't want to know. I can already guess and its putting shivers up my spine._

**Indeed we did Kit. He was… majestic, isn't that the word you used to describe Kiba?, she said with a hint of mirth in her voice.**

_Yes Kyu. But do you have to use it to describe Wolf too? I mean, come on! I thought of it first!_

**Actually Naruto, I was the one who created that word.**

_That explains why I always have the urge to use it to describe everything I see._

**NARUTO!**

But it was to late, as I had already ejected myself from my mindscape and into the real world, shaking with laughter.

Naruto, what's so funny?

Kyu just told me that she is the one who created the word majestic, and that she used it to describe Wolf while they where out 'playing'., putting air quotes around playing as I said it. I then proceeded to tell her that that is why I always seem to have the feeling to use it to describe everything!

Have you ever used it to describe me?

He must have read my mind, because at that exact moment, I was thinking about the night of his drugging.

Maybe. Maybe not.

Kiba glared at me from underneath his hood, his two red fangs starting to look like the color of his face.

Naruto, tell me.

Alright, alright! I used it to describe you on the night you passed out after…

That's enough, no need to tell everyone in the village what we were doing the night of my trip to the hospital.

Thinking about it now, I realized I hadn't made good on my promise to find out whoever had drugged him that night. And then it hit me.

Kiba. I think I know who drugged you that night.

Kiba looked at me and said, Well, who do you think it was?

I think it was Sasuke.

Kiba did a double take so fast, I thought he was going to snap his neck. You think Sasuke did that?!

It makes sense doesn't it? I mean, he was waiting for me outside the hospital after I checked you in. He then practically asked me out on a date!

Kiba looked about ready to explode. If he wasn't already dead, I swear I would kill him again!

Kiba then proceeded to walk away, without looking back at me, so I decided to have a little fun, seeing as there where no people around the area we were in.

He must have been really concerned with his thoughts because after I had used chakra to hide my scent, he didn't even lose stride. I crept up to him, in a most secretive fashion and pounced on his back.

What the hell are you doing Naruto?!

Having a bit of fun with my boyfriend thank you very much.

He rolled over on top of me and pinned my arms above my head.

Having fun yet?

Oh yeah, I replied, I'm just getting warmed up!

The battle was fierce, but he won. Out of pure luck. Just as I was getting the advantage, he pulled me into a time stopping kiss, rolled me on my back and straddled me causing me to be unable to move at all.

Owww Kiba… Get off… You're squishing the breath out of my lungs!

Are you sure that it isn't me just being on top?

Of cou…

He pulled me up with him and encircled his arms around me.

Kissing me gently, he started to take off my jacket. It was a good thing that it had a zipper. From the way his hands were shaking, I could tell he wouldn't be able to undo any buttons if he tried.

Finally getting off my jacket, I proceeded to take off his. The same one he wore on the day he tried to kill himself. I succeeded only with a little help from Akamaru. He had to bite gently down on his masters hand before he would let me go long enough to take off his jacket completely.

Now, without jackets on, we were free to roam the underneath of the others shirt.

I was the first one to break the kiss.

Kiba, I think it is time.

Time for what love?

Time that we made our love real.

Kiba started to get animalistic after I said that. To be honest, it didn't scare me in the least. I kinda liked the side of him that I was seeing right then.

Then, I think it is time to get rid of these bothersome clothes.

He then proceeded to tear all of out clothes off with just his hands. My jeans were made out of a very sturdy denim, to keep out all the things in didn't want in that part of my body, and Kiba ripped right through them like rice paper.

Once we were out of our clothes, Kiba attacked my mouth with more passion and spirit then he ever had before. I could _feel_ all of his emotions in that one kiss.

He started moving his hips down, causing the most delicious friction I had ever felt on my dick. I started to move up toward his, causing even more.

Ki-Kiba, if you don't stop that, I'm going to cum before we even have a chance to begin.

Alright then. How about you come over here and start sucking me so that we can.

With that thought as motivation, I flipped him over faster than he thought because he made a startled noise. Like one a dog might make if you accidentally stepped on its tail.

I flipped him into the sixty-nine position and proceeded to do what I had done that one night.

Kiba on the other hand, was doing things to me, I had never felt before. He told me after that it was called rimming. He used his tongue to massage and penetrate my hole. It was amazing and perfect.

What he did next, I wasn't expecting at all.

Naruto, hold still for about three seconds.

I had my mouth full of cock so I gave a vibration as a conformation. He stuck one of his fingers in his mouth, covered it with spit, and rubbed it all around my hole before slowly sticking it inside me.

I moaned as well as I could and tried to push down on the finger to make it go in farther. He must have gotten the message because the next second, I was being finger fucked by Kiba's thin, yet long finger. I took that as my cue to start sucking again.

After a while, Kiba added a second finger, causing me to moan in pleasure once again. After about the same amount of time, he put in another. With three fingers inside me, I finally understood what he was doing. He was stretching out my ass so that it wouldn't hurt when he penetrated me.

Kiba said, Now Naruto. You are ready.

I slid his dick out of my throat and started to move forward when I heard Kiba growl. He had never done that before so I stopped and looked over my shoulder. What I saw _then _scared me a little. He had gone from man to half man, half dog. He was fully fledged out.

Get on you hands and knees Naruto. I will try to be as gentle as possible so that I don't hurt you.

Ok Kiba. I trust you.

I got on my hands and knees like Kiba said and swayed a little to catch his attention. Once again, he growled, but this time, I could tell that it was a growl of pleasure instead of anger.

Kiba grabbed my hips and proceeded to move the crown of his dick to my entrance.

Are you ready Naruto?

Yes Kiba.

When I push in, you push out, like your trying to reject me. It will loosen the muscle and allow easier access.

He started pushing, so I did as he told me. All I felt was pleasure. There was absolutely no pain to be found in that entrance.

He waited for my ok, to show that I had adjusted, and slowly started to roll his hips. All the way out until he got to the crown and then pushing back in.

Ki-Kiba… Harder…

That is all he needed to go full beast on me.

Kiba fucked me with a vengeance. It was plain to see that he had been holding these feelings back for a good long time now. I opened my legs wider and he hit my prostate. I screamed so loud, Akamaru ran away with the birds. And Kiba just hit it harder.

Kiba, I'm close love.

Me too Naruto.

A few quick pumps on my dick, and I was squirting the biggest load I ever had onto the ground. I felt him push into me deeper and let go of his load with an insane howl that must have been heard by Gaara. As he did it, he bit me hard, right above the collar bone. Surprisingly it didn't hurt. I heard him whispering in my ear, and I was told by Kyuubi later that he had said not to heal it.

And then something totally unexpected happened.

He pushed inside me _deeper._ I only learned after that his knot was what the piece was that stopped me from separating from him after that for twenty minutes. It had to be at least twice the size of his cocks width. Only about two in length.

And with that, me and Kiba were joined forever.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**How did you like their first real sex encounter?**

**I know that Naruto isn't a virgin, but still.**

**No Notes.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, If you know one or are one yourself, give them my name and have them send me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**


	9. Birthright and a New Heir

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

_Recap…_

And with that, me and Kiba were joined forever.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Two days later…

Mom? I'm home!

KIBA! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT!

Naruto, show her your neck., Kiba commanded.

Tsume's face got really pale. Just as it did the day he severed his tie to her.

You didn't. Tell me you didn't _mark _him! That is the worst possible thing you could have done to him!

I showed her my neck, were the bite was already a raised scar.

She turned even more pale. I swear, if turning pale was and Olympic sport, this family would have the gold medals every year.

Did you knot him as well?

I did.

Then there is nothing more I can do. Welcome home sons.

Wait.

Kiba?

Yeah?

Did I just hear her call me son?

You did.

Why?

Because you are part of the family now. My mother knew that if this happened, she would have to allow me back into the house, as well as give over her right to the head of clan.

Why?

Because you are now my official mate for life. If I tried to mate with someone else, I would die. That is how important this is. This is not a marriage. It is more. The contract that we have just signed is now irrevocable. There is no way to get out of this.

That is why you told Kyuubi to not heal me when you bit me correct?

Indeed. If she had healed you, we would not have been able to tie together, and I would still be living in you house instead of you living in mine.

Wait.

I'm moving in with you?

Yes. When the heir to the clan chooses his or her mate, as I said, it is irrevocable, and the person cannot be separated from the one who did the marking for very long. If they are, they are killed with the longing to see him or her.

So we practically have to be together forever now?

Pretty much.

Well I'm glad you told me. Now I can always go on missions with you, instead of the other guys. I will make that point to Grandma Tsunade when we see her next.

Well that wont be for a while. According to tradition, the marked couple has to stay indoors for a week after the mating is completed. You will figure out why later.

Tsume had walked back into the room with Kiba's sister Hana. And two of the most wrinkled, old prunes that I had ever seen.

Kiba, tell the elders what you just told me.

Kiba did, I showed them the scar, and they confirmed it. I was to have the fangs put on my face first thing in the morning. Just so that there would be no mistaking me when people saw me around the compound from now on.

The two old prunes left, leaving me, Kiba, Tsume, and Hana in the living room with me and Kiba on the sofa holding hands, Tsume standing up, and Hana with her head in her hands.

Mom, I know it is customary to get married before the marking, but seeing as I was _kicked out_ we didn't have any other option.

I know Kiba. You don't know how bad it hurt me when you said those things. I was so upset, I kicked you out. Only as I came back from my mission, and saw that you weren't home, did I see how much you love the child next to you.

She looked at me and said, Naruto, I am so sorry for the things I said to you that day. I was just angry and upset that Kiba had chosen someone from outside the clan. It wasn't that you had the spirit of the fox demon inside you at all.

Tsume.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. It almost made me want to go up to her and comfort her. Almost.

I know Kiba's secret.

She turned the same color Kiba did that first day. Translucent. Scratch the gold, these guys would get platinum!

W-w-what are you talking about?

Do you want Hana to hear what I have to say next, or would you rather keep it to the ones who already know, in order to stop panic.

She looked at me. Really looked.

You would really do that to protect him?

I happen to know that the only ones who know are you, Kiba, me, and the Hokage.

Very true. And yes, I would like to keep this a secret from her for now. It is not her responsibility for know.

She turned and addressed Hana.

Hana, if you would step outside for a few minutes.

Hana must not have been used to being kicked out by her mother because she blinked a few times before she said, Of course mother.

When she left the room, I heard Kyuubi.

**I will place a charm on the room. Nobody will be able to get in or out, and nobody on the outside will be able to hear what is said inside.**

_Thank you Kyu._

**Anytime Naruto.**

With that, a stream of read chakra came out of my feet and encircled the room.

**It is done.**

Naruto, what just happened?

Kyuubi placed a charm on the room to keep anyone on the outside from hearing what was said.

Oh, ok.

Now, Naruto, Tsume said, what do you know about Kiba's secret? Actually, I should probably tell you that not all of the information you say may be accurate. Kiba and Wolf don't know the whole story.

I smiled at her. I think Wolf knows the story pretty well, and with Kyu to help him out, I think he filled in some of the missing blanks.

Wolf was sealed into the Inuzuka family three thousand years ago, during the Battle of a Thousand Lakes. The one who did the sealing, used the same jutsu as the one the Fourth used to seal Kyuubi inside of me. The Reaper sealing. Wolf allowed himself to be sealed, so that he would no longer cause harm to those he loved. The first Inuzuka to be sealed was charged with putting Wolf into the heir when he had one. Only the true heir could be sealed.

In that battle, Wolf was with Kyuubi. They were both in their animal forms, wreaking havoc on the enemy troops. Kyuubi got separated from him after a particularly violent wave of enemy troops came through. She thought he had died, and he thought she had died. Kyuubi was sent back to the spirit world for three thousand years to regain her chakra and rest. Wolf was already sealed inside the first Inuzuka. When the three thousand years past, and Kiba and I were born, we were both sealed the same day, by our respective father figures, with the Reaper seal, which, as you know, kills the one who does the sealing.

Many years later, me and Kiba got together, even though our respective partners were telling us that something fishy was going on with the other. It turned out that both were just suspicious of the feeling they got from the other aura they felt.

It turns out that Wolf and Kyuubi like each other more than they thought. They were tied to each other hours before me and Kiba were tied together. Me and Kiba are together in more ways then one.

I squinted at her then.

I do not say this as a threat from me, but as a threat from Kyu and Wolf together, as I can hear them both speaking to me at the moment. They will personally kill you if you _ever _try to break up her Kit, and his Pup again. They ask if you understand completely.

She understood alright. She knew what would happen if she broke us up anyway.

Very good Naruto. All of that information was precisely correct. Except the end. I didn't know about that.

Now to fill in a few bland spots. The first member of our clan to do the sealing on the heir was Hairano Inuzuka(1). As you said, he died using that sealing. The one who was sealed was his daughter. Manyko Inuzuka. Those are the only names we know from the past, beside the one before Kiba.

She turned to Kiba.

Before you, I was the one who had Wolf inside me. The reason we didn't seal him into your sister, is because Wolf told us she wasn't the true heir. He had only done that twice in the past few millennia. We trusted him, and soon after, you were born. When we got no complaint from him during the ceremony, we knew you were destined to bring about great things for our clan.

When I heard about you and Naruto going out, I knew somehow that he was the one you were meant to be with. The only reason I tried to break you up is because nobody would come next in the line of Inuzuka's. I had to try and get you with a girl so that you could carry out your duty.

But then I realized something after my mission. We wouldn't know what would happen, as this has never happened before. What if, by some miracle of chakra transfer, Kyuubi's chakra, the yang portion of the balance, mixed with Wolf's ying portion, created a child within Naruto. What if, you could still have children, even if your mate was male?

I looked at her like she was crazy for a second before I heard Kyu's voice.

**Be wary Naruto. What she says is true.**

**Indeed., said Wolf. You may be carrying a child within you. Do not worry though. The child would be yours and Kiba's if you did. The nine beasts are sterile. We cannot have children.**

**How true. But still, be warned. Our two chakras probably combined in a way that will be completely unexpected. If that is the case, this child will be made of **_**pure**_** chakra. He will be more powerful than any being on the planet.**

_What do you mean by pure chakra Kyu?_

**I mean, he will be the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths. The sage is the only person ever born to be born with pure chakra. It is whiter than snow. But be warned. He will remember EVERYTHING about his former life.**

_Oh shit._

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**Bet you didn't see that coming huh?**

**Sorry if male pregnancy isn't your thing, but I needed a way to keep the story going.**

**What did you think of the new breakers by the way?**

**Notes**

**1. These two people are completely fictional. They do not show up in the series at all.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, If you know one or are one yourself, give them my name and have them send me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**


	10. The Trouble Begins

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

_Recap…_

**I mean, he will be the reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths. The sage is the only person ever born to be born with pure chakra. It is whiter than snow. But be warned. He will remember EVERYTHING about his former life.**

_Oh shit._

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Surprisingly, I didn't even have to re say any of that. As it turns out, when you are sealed, and the beast inside is taken out, you can still hear what the beast is saying when it talks with its chakra. Something to do with the powerfulness of the seal.

Well then Naruto. Isn't that something? We could quite probably, if not possibly, bring into being the singular, most powerful shinobi, ever to walk this earth., Kiba said. I mean, he CREATED the nine beasts, and look how much power THEY have, just from a little bit of his chakra.

I know Kiba. That is kind of the problem. If he gets into his head, anything, he will go to all lengths to carry it out. Not to mention, we will be the parents, which means he will more than likely have some of our personality characteristics as well. The other problem is, he will be the reincarnation of the sage, so we cannot put the fangs on his face. His chakra wouldn't allow it to happen.

His face paled. You're right. The sage is a balance for all the clans of the world. We wouldn't be able to mark him as a Inuzuka, because technically, all the other clans are his as well.

Tsume sat through this entire conversation not making a sound. When she finally did speak up, she said, So what are we going to tell Hana, not to mention all of your friends, the Hokage, and all the other lands? Are we just going to tell them that the sage is going to be back in this world, due to a very weird mix between two people? I highly doubt that anyone will believe it, and even if some do, there is always the chance that they will try to kill Naruto to stop the child from getting into this world.

Me and Kiba looked at each other. I was panicking slightly, and I could tell that he was panicking a lot. He said, Well, I just hope they are ready to get through me, Wolf, Kyuubi, and THEN Naruto. Because that is the order in which they are going to have to go through.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

A few hours later…

Kiba, what did you mean down there when you said that we had to stay inside for a week after the mating happens?

Kiba looked at me and grinned. It was almost feral, but I could still see Kiba in there. The reason why we have to stay inside for a week is because any waking moment that I see you, I will be rock hard and ready to take you. I've managed to hold off for two days, now, shall we start our love?

Indeed Kiba. I've been waiting.

Kiba started to stalk toward me like the animal he was becoming. I started to move back toward our bed, smirking at him at the way he was growling at me. It wasn't a happy growl. He wanted my submission, and I wasn't going to give it easy this time.

Naruto, he uttered. Stop this at once and let me kiss you!

I felt something weird happen to my body. It was almost as if my muscles were no longer responding to the electrical impulses from my brain.

You cant disobey a direct order from me now. After I bit you, you became my submissive mate whenever we were going to make love. I can only use the power of the bond in this way when we do it. Otherwise the emotions are too subtle to take over.

Ah, that explains it. So what are you waiting for? Come at me already love!

That is all the push he needed. He growled again, but this time it was a pleasure growl. He told me to take off my clothes and the next second, they were gone. He did the same.

He pushed me back onto the bed and said, You can move again. It would be very hard to make love with a mannequin.

True, true. NOW GET ON WITH IT!

And he did.

Kiba started out with the kiss that made me fall in love with him. The one that felt like the sun. Warm and hot at the same time. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pace started to increase. Soon, it was more of a passionate, I NEED YOU NOW, kind of kiss. I started to move my hips up to rub our dicks together, because both of us enjoyed that, I can state for a fact.

He started to move down, causing more delicious friction to come between us.

Kiba, I think I'm ready now.

All this time, he had been fingering me. It was so… I can't really find a word to describe it. Majestic popped into mind, but that is what I used to describe Kiba as a whole, not three fingers that were fucking my ass.

All right Naruto. Let us begin then.

He stopped kissing me just long enough to get his dick in my ass. When I murmured that I was ready, he immediately started pounding into me. This time, we weren't doing doggy style, and I could see his face. The sight of it made me shiver. A good kind of shiver. His canines had elongated, not much, but just enough that you could tell. His eyes, instead of being a rich chocolate brown color, had turned completely black, and had the pupil of a wolf.

His hands had transfigured into a set of five fingered paws. All the nails were elongated, as well as his fingers. His feet did pretty much the same thing.

When I could tell that I was close, I told him so. He growled at me to hold it in for two more minutes. He didn't want this to end so soon. I did as he told me and as soon as the two minute mark was up, a bigger squirt of cum then the one I had the other day, flew up and caught him straight in the mouth. He licked up whatever he could and said that I tasted of strawberries and ramen. No surprise there.

When I came, he pushed his knot inside of me to tie us together again, and howled that howl of his. I could feel him cumming inside me too. He kissed me again, giving me a taste of myself, and I couldn't believe that I actually tasted like strawberries and ramen.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled out of me and laid next to me in a slobbering heap of man-dog.

That was amazing Naruto.

I know it was Kiba. I cant wait for tomorrow! I cant move anymore, or I would be on you like a pancake on the griddle.

Mmmm… Pancakes. I will ask mom to make that for breakfast in the morning. You haven't lived until you have tasted my mom's pancakes.

Kiba, I think I lived just then. That was the height of living, and I cant believe I'm actually saying this, but, I would trade _ramen_ to do that.

Kiba was shocked. I was too. You would really trade _ramen_ to be with me? Now THAT is something I have got to try sometime.

You wouldn't dare!

Kiba just laughed at me. I would and you know it!

I did, so I let it go. Kiba, cuddle with me. We haven't slept in each other's arms for weeks.

Alright Naruto, come here.

I scooted closer to him and he rapped his arms around me. I felt safe and protected by more than just him.

The last thing I heard before falling asleep was I love you from three different sources.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Orochimaru's palace…

It is time. Time for that little pipsqueak to be mine. No other suitable person has come to my attention. Naruto will be my next vessel, whether he likes it or not.

You! Bring me Naruto, and the Kiba child! I want him to see what happens when I take over a persons spirit. They must be ALIVE. If they are not, I will be very disappointed, and something bad might happen to you. Such as being dipped in a pool of acid inch by inch as all of your flesh is burned off your bones. Understood?

Crystalline.

Good. Now get them!

Yes milord.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**Kiba and Naruto having a baby. Who'da thunk it.**

**No Notes**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, If you know one or are one yourself, give them my name and have them send me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**


	11. Everyone Knows: Call on the Marige

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

_Recap…_

Good. Now get them!

Yes milord.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

One week later…

Alright Kiba, it's been a week. Can we please go outside now? I'm dying to go and train, or get a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's!

Yes Naruto. We can finally go outside without me getting all wolfed out on you.

Kiba and I had been shut up inside the house for a full week after Kiba returned to his mother's place. I mean, OUR mother's place. It still felt weird to call her that.

The day after we got there, the elders made good on their promise, and came at around noon to put the fangs on my face. It hurt a little, but I could handle it. Now I was walking around with a pair of red fangs on my face that could never be removed by anyone except the elders. Or Wolf, but they knew he wouldn't do that without good reason.

Kiba and I spent most of the time in his bedroom after that. Doing… Stuff. Like making love. And kissing. The only time we came out was to eat.

True to his word, Kiba asked mom to make us pancakes after that first night. I had to admit, they were almost as good as ramen. Maybe a little better. Not that I was going to tell her that. The praise would surely go to her head.

Me and Kiba went to go collect the guys to tell them the good news. Last night, Kiba had asked me to marry him. I said yes. The first person we found happened to be Sakura. I really didn't want to see her, because I knew she had heard about Sasuke. And I had promised to bring him back alive for her.

Before I could say anything, she spoke.

Naruto, I release you from your promise. Lady Tsunade told me everything. I cant believe that he would do something like that.

I know Sakura. But I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

As soon as I said it, I got the feeling that I was being watched. And for a ninja, that feeling is always something that you need to acknowledge.

Guys, do you feel anything?

Yeah, I do., said Kiba. Like someone is watching us. Just don't act like anything is the matter. If we show that we know, he might just try to hide better.

Good idea. Let's go find the others so that we can tell them.

Tell us what?, Sakura said.

You will see when we find the others., I replied.

The next people we found were Hinata and Neji. They helped to look for the others with their Beyakugan. Chino was in the forest, Shikamaru and Choji were at their spot, Ino was in the flower shop, and Lee and Tenten were at Lee's dojo having tea.

We all split up. I went to go get Shikamaru and Choji. Sakura went to go get Ino. Kiba went for Chino, and Neji went to go get Lee and Tenten. We were all supposed to meet back in this spot in thirty minutes.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Thirty minutes later…

Hey everyone, glad you could come. Me and Naruto have something to show and tell you.

This isn't going to _be_ a show and tell is it? They are such a drag…, said Shikamaru.

No. This is just a show and tell for me and Naruto. Naruto, if you will.

I released the chakra that was blocking the fangs from view. Everyone gasped as they saw them.

So, what does that mean? Is he part of your clan now?, asked Ino.

He is more than just part of the clan. He is my future husband.

Once again, everyone gasped. I think Hinata shed a tear, but the next moment I looked, it was gone.

We congratulations you two!, said a voice I knew well, but didn't want to hear at this moment. Hiya guys!

Kakashi-sensei, why do you always have to show up at the oddest times!

Because I like to surprise you Naruto! Just wait until Iruka hears about this.

Before he could poof of in that weird way of his, I said, You wouldn't want anyone here to know your secret, would you?

It is a good thing that Kakashi had his mask on, otherwise, we would have seen him turn as red as his sharingan. NONONONONONONO! I promise not to tell Iruka anything until you do! Just don't tell them! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

Alright sensei, you've made your point. Just remember, I _know!_

Ok Naruto! Bye now everyone! And with that, he poofed.

Ok…? That was odd.

Everyone agreed.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Hokage's office…

Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Kiba are here to see you., said Suzunai.

Let them in. I have a feeling that they bring good news instead of bad today.

Suzunai let us in and I immediately felt Tsunade pulse her chakra. That pulse scared me a little and broke my concentration on the chakra I was using to hide the fangs.

Ah ha! So that is what you were hiding from me Naruto! I take it you and Kiba are already mates completely, and you are getting married in a few days yes?

Who told you? Wait I know. Kakashi! You are so getting ratted out!

What has Kakashi done this time Naruto?, Tsunade sighed.

He and Iruka-sensei are going out. Nobody knows but me, because Iruka cant lie to me. He says its impossible. Anyway, they were planning on getting married next year.

Everyone in the room stared at me dumbstruck. I had a smug smile on my face. That is when Tsunade called Kakashi into her office, using the tattoo he got when he was a Chuniin.

Is it true Kakashi?

He looked at me and said, what did he tell you?

He said you and Iruka were getting married.

He sighed in relief. Oh is that all? Yes we are. I thought that he told you what was underneath my mask.

She looked at him like he was crazy. Why would what is underneath your mask be such a hidden secret? No, the better question would be, how does Naruto know what is underneath your mask?

I can answer that. I accidentally walked in on him in the shower one day. It was one of those face washing days for him. He happened to have his mask off. I just saw what was there and ran off. My face was red for weeks.

If I told you what is there now, he would probably kill me, slice me up into little bits, and feed the remains to his nin-hounds.

Right you are Naruto. Now, if there isn't anything else, I have to go and see Iruka. We were just going to… When you called. Bye!

He poofed out again.

In reference to your earlier question, yes, all of the above is true. But if Kakashi-sensei didn't tell you, who did?

Actually Naruto, I happen to have a deep knowledge of all the clans. It just so happens that I know what the mating process details. Can you show me the scar?

Of course. There isn't anything wrong with showing off _battle _scars.

Everyone but Kiba laughed. He pouted.

Making love isn't a battle!

With you love, It is.

Once again, everyone laughed, and this time, Kiba joined in. I showed Suzunai and Tsunade the bite, and they both whistled.

I didn't know that they morphed when the mated, did you?

Uhuh. This is a new development. As far as I know, this is the first time it has happened.

We looked at them crazy bitches and said, Well, we think it is time to go. See you later!

And we poofed out.

Crazy huh?

Yeah.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Outside the Hokage's office, same time…

So, they are on a first name basis with the Hokage, huh? That make this job a little more difficult. Oh well, she isn't anything I cant handle.

When they poofed out, I started searching for the chakra tag that I had put on the fox child earlier this morning. I found it, halfway across the town. Making sure that my jutsu was still running, I moved as quickly as I could to get over to them. I must not lose them, or I would be a dead man.

I found them at the ramen shop that the child apparently enjoys more than life itself.

Soon Naruto, you will be a vessel for Lord Orochimaru. And there is nearly nothing you can do to stop it.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**Getting close to when Naruto sees Orochimaru again.**

**I already have a few ideas planned.**

**No Notes**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. Once again, If you know one or are one yourself, give them my name and have them send me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**


	12. The Dominant Becomes Submissive

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

_Recap…_

I found them at the ramen shop that the child apparently enjoys more than life itself.

Soon Naruto, you will be a vessel for Lord Orochimaru. And there is nearly nothing you can do to stop it.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

They are back again. Do you feel it?

Indeed. I believe that they are above the building across the street. If only we had Neji or Hinata with us. They could've used their Beyakugan to tell who was up there.

I know. Either he is a very bad shinobi, or he wants to get caught. Either way is good for us.

Perhaps. Let's just finish our ramen and go home. I'm dying from being on my feet all day.

Yeah.

Me and Kiba were at Ichiraku's place when we felt that strange gaze again. I think the entire, Go back home, thing was just a ploy to try and keep me safe. Then again, it could be that he really was tired. I don't know. But when we got home, something was going to happen. I could feel it.

We finished our ramen pretty quickly and started down the street toward our house. We felt that shinobi following us. Looks like he either really was a bad shinobi, or he really did want to get caught. Although, there was a third option. He could be so sure of his abilities that he didn't care if we knew or not.

We got back to the house and Tsume and Hana were in the living room. Watching T.V. They both grunted when we said hi. Guess the show was real important. We went back upstairs, and all the while, I was thinking of how to phrase my request to Kiba.

**Maybe I should talk to Wolf first Kit. Then you would know what happens if you ask.**

_Thank you Kyu, but I think that I want to take the chance by myself. It would be cheating if everything was that easy._

**Suit yourself Kit. But just remember. He is a dominant. He is not used to being dominated. He may start to act like a wolf again when you do find the words to ask him.**

_I'm prepared for every possible outcome thanks._

Naruto! Hey, Naruto! What's going on in there? You blanked out right in the middle of the stairwell!

Oh sorry Kiba. I was talking with Kyuubi about something important.

We got up to our bedroom when I finally found the words I've been looking for.

Kiba?

Yes Naruto?

Do you think that maybe we could switch places today? You know… In bed?

Kyu was right. His features took on a wolfish hint.

I'm not saying completely switch. I just want to see how it feels. If you don't want to continue, we will stop. I will revert back, and never ask again.

I could tell that he was mulling it over, when, all of a sudden, his eyes got that glassy tinge that meant he was in the mindscape.

I waited for a few minutes before I started to get worried. Wolf must have had something really important for him, because he was in there for nearly half an hour.

When Kiba came out of it, I realized that he had a smirk on his face. What came next was hardly life changing. Not.

Wolf just got finished telling me about the perks of being dominated by my submissive partner. Apparently, if the submissive dominates the dominant, while having the fangs on his face, and being a full member of the clan by being marked by the dominant, then if the submissive does to the dominant, what the dominant did to him, then they are considered equals on all plains, and everything that two feel is transferred to the other based on an empathy link.

To sum it all up, if you dominate me now, like the way I did you in the forest that day, we will be able to read each others minds, and feelings. No matter how far away we are.

But there is one other thing. The rules that apply for the first dominant, also apply to the second. We will be irrevocably bound together for all eternity. Apparently, this bond also move to the afterlife. Nothing can break this. Not even the Sage of Six Paths, with all his chakra.

I considered for a moment. I could tell that Kiba was completely and utterly willing to do this. And that's what got me.

Kiba, if what you says is true, then let us begin.

And with those words, I started feeling funny. My head started pounding, blood flew through my veins at tremendous speed. I could smell and taste and hear, everything around me. I realized that I had already started to rip Kiba's clothes off his body with nails that looked exactly like the ones he had when we first made love, in the forest.

I was kissing him passionately, and felt him in a whole new way. Instead of just summer that he smelled like, I could almost_ taste_ the different odors coming off his body. Cut grass, oranges, and wet dog was wafting off of him in waves. I could hear the rhythm of our hearts trying to beat each other in a foot race. I could taste what he had for lunch.

It was an incredible array of sensations, the likes of which I had never felt before. It was like diving into the waterfall, times one thousand.

I had finally gotten off both of our clothes. The friction I felt was beyond amazing. It was spectacular.

Kiba, I think it is time for me to get you ready.

I agree love.

He did the same move to me, that I did to him in the forest, He flipped me on my back, and turned around so that he was showing his tight little ass to me. I could almost feel how well he was going to react to my touch.

He started to take me into his mount, and I moaned with the pleasure of it. He hadn't done this to me before, and it felt spectacular, for lack of a better word. I started to lick over his hole, and the vibrations he was giving off, were very hard to ignore. I stuck my tongue in his hole a little and felt all around, trying to get him as wet as possible.

I stopped for a second to get saliva on my fingers before I started to finger him. When I felt him push back on it wanting more, I obliged. He was so tight and warm. I couldn't wait, but I knew I had to . I had to get him really loose.

When I finally did, He was nearly about to come. I told him to stop sucking and get ready. He moved forward into the doggy position, and I slowly pushed into his delicious warmth.

I got all the way in and waited for his signal that he was ready. It took about two minutes, but I managed not to fuck him. When he gave the signal, I started slowly, letting him take the time to adjust to the fullness.

Nar-Naruto, go faster… I'm ready.

I went faster and faster, untill I was a blur of movement, and we were both howling in pleasure. I must have hit is prostate, because he howled louder than ever, and came on the bed. When he came, I came. And with that, I pushed in him _farther,_ and bit his neck, marking him as mine.

We stayed tied together for around twenty minutes. Then I morphed back into my usual form.

That was amazing Kiba! You were so tight and warm… I never wanted to leave…

I know. That is how you felt to me the first time.

Whatever. We have a lifetime and more to go for it. For now, let's just hold each other. That was exhausting. I never thought that being dominant would do that.

Now you know how I felt this last week.

We cleaned up the bed, and Kiba and we crawled back in. Except this time, I was holding him, instead of him holding me. The last thing he probably heard before falling asleep was, I love you, from three different sources.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Outside Kiba's room…

NONONONONONONO! How is it that they knew the only way to get out of Orochimaru's jutsu?! They have to be virgins on at least one degree, or it wont work!

I had just witnessed the entire episode from the building across the street. They weren't even married yet! So how had Naruto have gotten that bite mark on his neck, and just given Kiba his?

This is definitely not good… I need to go report back to the scout. He needs to tell Orochimaru that we have failed.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**Kiba and Naruto are one now. **

**How will Orochimaru take this?**

**Keep reading to find out! ****J**

**No Notes**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. If you know one, or are one yourself, give them my name, and tell them to give me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**


	13. Leaving for Now: A New Begining

**Welcome back you beautiful people!**

**Once again three things first.**

**First, I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliations.**

**Second, this is a Yaio/Hentai story between Naruto and Kiba. Don't like, don't read.**

**And finally, this is my first pairing of these two, I would very much appreciate it if you could, or would read and review.**

**Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**Author's Note **

**Before I begin, I would just like to say sorry for not updating as recently as I had been. My life has been a living hell, but you don't want to know about that. Those of you anxiously awaiting the conclusion to the Prank series, know that it is coming in a few chapters. **

**Now, Thanks much and enjoy!**

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

_Recap…_

This is definitely not good… I need to go report back to the scout. He needs to tell Orochimaru that we have failed.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Orochimaru's palace…

What did you just say to me, Kabuto?, hissed Orochimaru.

My lord, please, don't be angry at the messenger. I said, Naruto and Kiba have completed the full cycle of their love. Kiba has marked Naruto, and now, Naruto has marked Kiba. They are completely and irrevocably bound to one another now.

Orochimaru smiled that very evil smile that always foretold of incredible danger and needless risking of life that he cares so much about.

Ah, but my dear Kabuto, there are ways of breaking up even the most sturdy granite dams. All you need to do is find the crack in the foundation…

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Back at our house…

Kiba, I need to talk to you about something… And I don't necessarily think that you are going to like it…

I was getting more and more anxious with every word he said. It sounded extremely important. More important even then the day that I first found out he felt the same as I.

I sighed and said, Go on with it then. You would just tell me anyway…

Right you are. Jiraya came to talk to me today.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. The old Saunine scared me, and I wasn't scared of much. Just snakes, toads, and slugs, which happen to be the three animals the Saunine use the most.

And what did he have to tell you?

He told me that one of my fellow demon-holders has been captured by the Ikatsuke. And that now that he knows I am no longer safe from them, he is going to take me and train. Where they wouldn't dare go. Ever.

Does he know about us?

He has to. That is why I came to you. You are the only one that can decide. He said he'd use force to take me if that is what it took.

Damn. And here we were, just thinking that all would be good. I just hope he can handle listening to us at night…

That means your coming?

Indeed. If he even tried it, I would release everything I have, and destroy his soul.

I believe you. You don't make promises you don't keep. There is one other thing… It's the thing I told you might get you upset.

What is it?

It is going to take two years to train me.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

They are leaving? That can't be good… What will I tell Orochimaru? He is going to be furious… He might even take it out on himself… He may be able to hide it from everyone else, but he can't hide it from me.

Kabuto started off toward the scout. He would tell him to send a report, and then come straight back. They wouldn't be able to pack that quickly.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

Shadow clone jutsu!

About a hundred different shadow clones popped up around me. Alright everyone, get to work! We're all leaving in five!

Alright!, my minions said.

They scurried to every corner of the house to find essentials for me and Kiba. Three minutes later, two bags were packed and on the doorway.

Thanks everyone! Time to rest!

Poof! My minions popped out of existence for the time being.

They did that faster then expected, huh love?, Kiba asked.

Indeed they did. Now, let's go and meet Jiraya. He said he'd get me ramen one last time before we had to leave. Where we are going, they don't have ramen. Or even, anything resembling the food from this place.

Eww… What are we going to eat then?

He also told me that the food where we are going is very delicious. He said it might even change my mind about ramen.

Kiba snorted. He obviously doesn't know you very well if he said that.

That is exactly what I told him. He laughed.

I took my bag, and said, Alright, time to go. It's going to get dark soon, and I want to leave before that ninja that has been watching us for a few days returns.

You've noticed him too?

Being with you gives me certain advantages. You calm me down and allow me to widen my senses. He was outside our window last night when I marked you. I didn't want to ruin anything, so I didn't tell you. Besides, I don't think it matters anyway. When we are together, nothing can separate us!

**Except death young one. If one of you dies, the other dies as well. Unless…**

Both Kyu and Wolf told me this.

What do you mean unless?

**Unless one of you is marked and taken at the same time one of you is killed. Then, you will no longer be partners, because for one, you had sex with another, two, you were marked by the person, and three, your original partner is dead, and can no longer retake you by marking the exact same place as he did before. **

**It is a very complicated process, and only then will you be separated in this life or the next. Once you are taken by another, and your original is gone, there is no way of bringing you back to your original self. If you are taken twice, by two different people, you will be under that persons mercy. The instinct to be submissive will be too strong, and he will be able to control you, even out of the bed.**

Once again, both of them said this. I was worried so I asked, _Kyu, are you all right?_

**We are fine Kit. As it turns out, you two will have a child, but not from you. From us. We are going to be parents. Your chakra was not the only one effected by the mating process. It turns out that ours was too.**

_That's wonderful! But how are we going to keep in your chakra's, and his/her chakra? _

**Just because we are sealed, does not mean that he has to be. When I give birth, it will be inside of you, but the child will be outside as soon as it is fully out of my womb. Do not worry. There will be nothing required of you.**

_I see. What are we supposed to do with a wolf/fox demon hybrid when it is out in the world?_

**You both have us inside of you. We will use some of our chakra to help you tell him that he must rest in the demon world. And that we will be with him after our time here is over.**

I turned to Wolf for the next question. _You will no longer allow yourself to be passed down? The Inuzuka will no longer have you to protect them?_

**I will not allow my son to grow up without a father. Besides, I would rather not that Kiba will have to seal me into his first born. I don't want to think about what that would do to you and Kyuubi.**

_Very well then. We look forward to you being with your son. _

Me and Kiba were overjoyed to be able to be released of our beasts soon. We still adored them, but it would be nice to not have to carry the burden of so much chakra.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

We met up with Jiraya a few minutes later. When he saw Kiba walking along with me, he paused momentarily. Apparently, he still didn't know about the bond we now shared.

What is he doing here Naruto?

I seem to have forgotten to tell you. This is my future husband. I wont be leaving without him.

Why? Why does he have to come along as well? Its not as if you will be gone forever. It's only two measly years.

I looked him straight in the eye as I said, I will die without Kiba being near me.

How?

I showed him my mark, and Kiba showed his as well.

We have marked each other.

Jiraya went almost as pale as the Inuzuka's.

Did you both knot?

Yes., we said.

Nothing I can do then. Not even I know how to separate a bond that strong. Be warned Kiba, the training we will be doing is specifically for Naruto's advancement, so that he can protect himself. You would need at least as much chakra as him to be able to do some of the things I am about to teach him.

Maybe I will tell you how later, but do not worry about my chakra. It is as strong, if not stronger than Naruto's., Kiba explained. But for now, there are to many people about. Not to mention that we've been followed, Naruto and I, for the past several days if not longer. So, I suggest we leave now before he gets back.

I agree. Let's go, and see what we can do before the Ikatsuke show up.

NKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNKNK 

**I'm really trying to kind of follow the story line. **

**What do you think?**

**No Notes**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Sincerely,**

**MidnightLord13**

**PS. I still need a beta. If you know one, or are one yourself, give them my name, and tell them to give me theirs, or just give me yours! Thanks again!**

**One other thing, I plan on starting a new series soon. It will be Yamachi/Taito centered. So check it out soon!**


End file.
